The Way Love Goes: A Draco Malfoy love story
by luvsnakesDD
Summary: A story about Julia Ridle and her first year at Hogwarts with Draco Malfoy and her family. Things are bond to happen this year. The only question is how will they happen? Year 2
1. Chapter 1

**The Way Love Goes**

_I do not own Harry Potter and this is a Draco love story. So yes it happens in Slytherin. Please like it and review if you don't like it I'm sorry, I guess. Just to warn you this is the intro chapter, so most of the beginning is explaining the basic information._

I was bursting with happiness as I was called up to get sorted into my house. You see it was just last year that I found out I was a witch and about Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was also the year that I found out about my father and my memory. My uncle took me in, but he had told me that my mother disappeared on a cruise and my father is a death-eater. By the way my name is Julianna Maxine Ridle, but call me Julia. I have a triplet sister, Clara Justine Ridle, and brother, Bengimin Tiberius Ridle. I have heard that I have more, but I do not know of them.

Anyway after finding out about my wizarding powers I made 'the crew' research so I could find out all I needed to know and more. Since I am older then all of the first years, I am quilified to join second year. All I have to do is get sorted into my house. I also had to take some kind of test, but I passed so I am still over quilified. I passed the test so now all I have to do is get sorted into my house. I hope I get into Gryffindoor.

I walked up andsat on the stool, waiting, hoping, and anticipating. Then the hat began to talk. "Ah, you come from a very powerful family, very powerful indeed. You have more to find out about the family you are from. You will do whatever it takes to get the infromation. You have more to find out about what you did, what you caused." the hat said. "I am curious, what is it that I have caused or done?" I asked, quietly waiting to find out more about my memories and self, hoping to uncover mysteries and memories.

"But you will find out in time. Only when it comes to you, yes only when it comes to you." Stupid hat that won't tell me anything. "Tell me." "Slytherin."

I jumped off of the stool and turned to my sister and brother; who had worried and saddend faces. I walked over to the slytherin table and sat down. I looked around and noticed some guy looking at me. He had blond hair and blue eyes and he was smirking, at me. So I turned back to my sister and the illogical hat, yes I am still mad that it put me in Slytherin. The hat annonces Slytherin, again. Well, at least I'm not alone...

Clara jumped off of the stool and walked over to where I was sitting and sat down. "They really put us in Slytherin? That hat it baited me, seriously! And who is that fool who keeps smirking at us?" Clara ranted, obiviously annoyed. I turned around to see the same guy whowas smirking at me earlier smirking at us. I turn back to Clara, feeling annoyed.

"Just turn back and ignore him. Look, Bengy's up." I said, pointing to Bengy. She turned and the hat said (impeccable timing, I might add), "Slytherin." We all got into Slytherin , crazy isn't it? Bengy walks to the table and sits next to Clara.

"That hat is full of rubbish. Why are we in Slytherin?" he angrily asked, under his breath. I really just wanted to either go the the houses to sleep and drink the medicine that uncle gave us to take once every week; or walk around to see what we could find out about ourselves. For some odd reason Bangy became popular in a matter of seconds. When did he become cute?

Clara and I decided to 'go to the bathroom,' walk around the school until we either get caught or become tired. "How the heck did we not get into Gryffindoor, all of us?" Clara asked, as we walked down an extremely dimly lit hallway.

"Look, I don't know, we hit a dead-end." I say as we walk to a door with nothing but a lock on it. "What? This is not a end! It is a door, doors are meant to be opened." she said, investigating the rusty lock.

"Don't break it! You just got out, Clara."

"Out of what? Ooh! No! This is different! I got into juvy for breaking and entering, with this I am not breaking anything. Anyway it was only a school week, not long. "

"It is still criminal." I stated, as Clara took out her wand. "Alohomorah." she said, and the door's lock unlocked.

"Breaking and entering isn't good for a couple of new girls." a voice said. I slowly turn to see that it was the guy who was smirking at us eariler.

"Why are you following us, nitwit?" Clara spat, probably a little mad from him accusing her of breaking and entering, when we hadn't broken anything, in her mindset, yet. "Me following you? You both are disapointed, because of what?" "What are you talking about?" I asked, somewhat annoyed. "What you do not know can be one of your greatest weaknesses. I can help you achieve what you seek. I just have one, out of many, question to ask you." he said, walking around us. Clara reached for her shoes, which is where she keeps her wand.

"Why are you here?" he asked, looking straight at me. Why am I here? What in the messed up world is he talking about?

"You're not making any sense. Plus you sound like an idiot right now." Clara said, turning back to the door. "Don't open that." he said, his voice filled with fear, I think. Idiot, those are Clara's magic words. "Do you mean this door?" Clara asked taking the lock off the door and opening it. Before we could react to what we saw we smelled it. It was intriguing, but revolting at the same time. It was like a lavender candle and cigarette smoke. I finally open my eyes and I see people in the corner of the room sitting at a table with their heads facing us.

"What in the bloody world was that?" Clara asked as we walked to the Slytherin common room.

"Nothing, idiot." The guy said, as Clara said the password for the door.

"Call my sister an idiot again and I'll set you on fire, house elf." I spat, as I looked to see Bengy sitting on the couch.

"Oh, hi Bengy." Clara said, as we walked in.

"Oh, so you two did meet Draco." Bengy said. "Meet him? This idiotic piece of brimstone talked to us first!" "Whoa, no luck with the finding anything out plan?" "Yeah. . ."

"The chick broke and entered." Draco said. "Clara you just got out of juvy."

"It wasn't breaking and entering! I swear! I didn't even break anything!" Clara yelled as she went upstairs.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/


	2. Chapter 2

Part two

I don't own, so you don't sue or report. Thank you! This is the other part that I was supposed to post with it. heheh. . . Sorryz.

"See what you did?" I said, sitting next to Bengy and watching Draco sit across from us.

"Eh, she'll get over it." Bengy replied.

"Do you guys really know nothing about your lives?" Draco asked. "And you are heading for what, exactly?" I asked. "Nothing at all. I am just asking a simple question." "No, we don't." "So, you don't remember your father being a death-eater?"

"We know that." Bengy said, laying back on the couch. "Do you know that he worked with someone named Maxine?" Draco asked.

"No, I did not." I answer. "Well, a while ago I heard that Maxine was chosen to join some sort of council. She was sent to destroy something, but right when she was about to startshe decided not to. . . For that she paid with one of the most important things." Draco said, as he pulled out a small white ribbon-wrapped box.

"What's that?" Bengy asked, probably completely unaware of what Draco had said. "I'm going to ask you something." Draco said, as he shook the petite, green box. "Is this yours?"

"I don't think so." I said, wondering why he hadn't opened it by then.

"Not mine." Bengy says as Draco put the box away. I felt a sudden offness, I guess. I needed to tell Clara what had just happened and not only because he could get into so much trouble.

"Night weirdos!" I said as I ran up the stairs to go and tell Clara about the box. I got up the stairs and looked in the dorms, no Clara. Which meant that she made her own. I looked for a door with raspberrys and carmel and when I found it I entered it. She was sleeping on a black couch in the middle of the room. So I quietly walked over to her and grabbed a pillow. I picked the pillow up and put it on her face. Yes it stopped her breathing, but I wasn't going to kill her. I waited until she started screaming and kicking to take the pillow off.

"Julia! What the bloody heck is wrong with you? Have you gone completely mental!" Clara yelled, obviously mad at my way to wake her up.

"I have to tell you what happened after you left." I said, as I sat next to her. "Can't that wait until morning? Just tell someone to put it in the morning records." "No and there is no one here to do that for us!" "Ugh! Since you're not going to move, tell me." "Okay. We were all downstairs," "No, duh."

"Draco pulled out a small green box that had a big white ribbon on it. Then he asked if it was either mine or Bengy's and we both basically said no. Then," "Wait, why are you telling me this?" "Wait for it. Then, Draco just put it away and didn't say anything." "So?" "Don't you think it's weird that he would keep it? That he hasn't opened it?I mean the anticipation would kill me." "Who cares? Can I go back to sleep now?" "What if the box has something to do with something bad?"

"Then we could get him in so much trouble!" "Is that all you care about?" "Julia this is the boy who accused me of crime!" "But you were breaking and entering." "What did I break?" "The lock." "That doesn't count!""Yes it does." "I think you like this Draco guy." "Okay you are officially insane." "Yep! You like him!" "No, I don't and I am going to bed." "Because you know that you like him!" No I don't!" I yelled back as I walked to a room and, after a couple of minutes, I fell asleep.


End file.
